The Dragon Priestess
by FoxEmpress
Summary: It's just another normal day for the Straw Hats when they meet a young slave girl. However, strange things start happening and through her friendship they meet unlikely allies.
1. The Arrival

**My story Who Can Decide will remain up, but I'll be starting over my One Piece story as my OC's have changed. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Usopp's POV**

Usopp looked at the island that stretched out in front of them. It was small, but all of the buildings he could see on it were mansions. He glanced at the Thousand Sunny's mast. If it weren't for the repairs they needed, he'd rather just pass this island by.

"We'll stop here, get repairs and some supplies, then leave," Nami said firmly.

"Then give me some money!" Luffy said, holding out his hand. "I want to buy meat!"

"No way!" Nami snapped. "You'll spend it all! Me, Usopp, and Sanji will be the only ones to carry money, understand?"

"Fine,' Luffy gave in.

"I'll stay and guard the ship," Zoro yawned. "Be careful out there."

* * *

Usopp trekked across the beach, looking at the mansions in the distance. He hoped that everything wasn't expensive here.

"Okay, long nose," Franky said. "I'll go get some lumber, you look around. Don't get lost."

Usopp continued on towards the town. From here he could tell that there were some normal houses as well. He wandered between stands in the main square, but nothing caught his eye. All of the wares were simple and boring, nothing that struck his inventors mind as being interesting.

He continued through the square, noticing a large crowd gathered. They were all shouting what sounded like prices. Whatever it was, it must be interesting.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud as he shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"It's a sale," a soft voice said. Ussop turned to see that it was a girl in a hooded cloak.

"What's for sale?" Ussop asked her.

She didn't respond, but raised her hand to point at a man standing on a wooden stand. Ussop felt the urge to run. Just his luck to happen across a slave trade!

"Are you bidding?" Usopp asked the girl, incredulously.

She shook her head, speaking calmly in a serious tone. "No. I wouldn't even if I was allowed to."

"Allowed?" Usopp asked.

"I don't have any money," she stated.

Usopp nodded, and turned away, walking straight into a tall man. He was wearing a long black cape, his eyes gazed down at Usopp coldly.

"Out of my way, boy," the man growled, shoving Usopp aside roughly.

He stumbled and fell onto the ground, the girl was by his side in an instant. She was close enough that Ussop could see her face. She was pale with pale blue eyes and pure white hair. She grabbed him by the arm pulling him to his feet.

"You're lucky," she whispered. "That's the town Master. He owns all of the slaves and sells their services to anyone in town who will pay."

"He owns _all_ of them?" Usopp gasped.

"Yes, he usually enslaves anyone who so much as looks at him," she explained.

"Is he a Celestial Dragon?" Usopp gulped. "He doesn't look like one."

"He isn't. He has many followers and thugs that do his dirty work. People try to stay out of his way. That's why you have to be careful here."

"Careful?" Usopp asked.

"You never know who you're talking to," she explained. "If you get into a fight with any of his slaves, he'll have you killed or enslaved yourself."

"Does he really have that many slaves?" Usopp gasped.

The girl smiled sadly. "As I said, you never know who you're talking to."

She pulled away her cloak, revealing the white dress she wore underneath. Around her neck was a think metal collar. Usopp couldn't believe his eyes.

She was a slave.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**~FoxEmpress**


	2. The Beginning

**Usopp's POV**

He stared at her unmoving for a moment. She stared back at him, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. Now that her hood was out of the way, he could see that her eyes had cat-like slits in them instead of normal pupils.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Shiro," she said. "I'm sorry if you feel that you've been deceived. I don't mean you any harm."

"No, it's not that," Usopp shook his head. "I just can't believe that anyone could force someone into serving them."

"It's complicated," Shiro sighed, looking away. "I've been a slave for a long time."

Usopp was silent. No wonder she said that she couldn't buy a slave. She was one. She said she was a slave for a long time. He shuddered. How could she live her life like that?

"You should leave, before the Master gets angry at you," Shiro said, walking away. "I don't want you getting hurt. It was nice talking to you."

"Wait!" Usopp shouted. She stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"Come with us!" he suggested. He must be out of his mind, he had no idea how the others would react!

"I can't," she turned around, pointing at her neck. "This collar has a bomb in it. If I disobey my Master or try to leave, I will be killed."

"I know, but I've got friends who can help you! We're pirates! We can get you out of here!" Usopp begged her.

"A pirate?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, the Straw Hats!" he said. There was no recognition in her eyes. "You haven't heard of us?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by another voice.

"Leave? You are trying to steal _my_ slave?" It was the man form earlier, the one that Shiro called the Master.

"Master!" she gasped. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be speaking with him!"

"Quiet!" the Master roared, striking Shiro along the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted without thinking as the girl fell to the ground. "Don't hit her!"

The Master turned to Usopp, his eyes burning with rage. "You will be executed for this treason!"

"No!" Shiro gasped. "It's my fault I was talking to him, I gave him the idea!"

"Silence!" the Master shouted. He lifted his hand and three men rushed over. Before Usopp had a chance to react, they struck him on the back of the head, casting him into darkness.

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Shiro shot down the streets yelling out. She had no idea who that man's friends were, but if they were a pirate crew, they should be together.

_Straw Hats._ she thought. _Maybe one wears a straw hat._

She looked around desperately. She could hardly see anyone through the thick crowd. She wished she had her glasses with her, but when her Master hit her, they broke. She cursed her bad luck and her bad judgement. She shouldn't have told the man that she was a slave. He should be safe now, but she had gotten him in trouble. If he died, she would never forgive herself.

"Straw Hat!" she shouted. "Where are you?"

"Huh?" a boy looked towards her voice. He looked young, with shaggy black hair. She gasped in relief when she saw the hat on his head.

"Are you a pirate?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Is your friend a man with a long nose?" she prayed she wasn't wrong.

"Yep! Sounds like Usopp!" the boy smiled.

"He's in danger! The Master is going to execute him!" she explained.

"Who is?" a woman asked walking over. She was tall and elegant with beautiful blue eyes and black hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Usopp's ion trouble, Robin!" the boy told her. "We have to help him! Get the others!"

The woman named Robin nodded, and rushed off in the direction of the pier. Shiro looked at the boy in front of her nervously. Would he be angry with her? After all, it was her fault that his friend was in danger.

"What's your name?" she asked him

"I'm Luffy," he said. "Lead the way to where Usopp is!"

Shiro stiffened. She hadn't thought about what she would do once she found Usopp's captain. If she helped Luffy, she'd be killed, but if she didn't, she could never forgive herself.

"Okay," she said, steeling herself for what was to come. "I'll take you to him."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**~FoxEmpress**


	3. Breaking Out

**Usopp's POV**

Usopp woke up in a dark room. When he tried to stand up, he felt weights dragging down on his arms. He looked down at his wrists to see what was wrong. Thick manacles gripped his wrists, painfully tight. Groggily, he tried to remember ho he had gotten here. When he remembered, he shook his head with a sigh.

"Why was I so stupid?" he asked himself out loud.

He didn't regret trying to help Shiro, but why hadn't he made sure that her master wasn't listening in on their conversation? How could he get out of here? Shiro was the only one who knew where he was and she had no idea who his friends were.

With an angry sigh, he tried to get comfortable leaning against the cold stone wall. As he sat staring out of the bars that kept him trapped, he hoped he could think of a way to get himself out of this prison.

* * *

**Shiro's POV  
**

She led him silently down into the cellar of her masters mansion. There was an entrance to the dungeon they could use, one that she doubted even her master knew about.

"Here," she said, holding out a thick black cloak to Luffy.

"What's this for?" Luffy asked, wrapping it around his shoulders.

"It will make you look like a servant. That way no one will question you being here," Shiro explained.

"Why can't we just break in and get him out?" Luffy complained.

"It's easier this way. If anyone saw us, they'd kill us!" Shiro insisted.

Luffy sighed, sounding annoyed, but didn't protest further. Shiro walked over to the row of shelves on the far wall. Without her glasses she had difficulty seeing the small mark that would tell her that the door was behind it. She had to run her hand over the wood, waiting until she found the sign.

"Got it," she whispered, feeling the raised piece of wood that looked like the World Governments symbol. Grabbing the back of the shelf, she pulled, shifting it out of the way. Behind it was a gaping black archway.  
"That will lead to the dungeons."

"Thanks!" Luffy said, rushing ahead of her.

Shiro didn't want to leave him alone in there. If he was caught he wouldn't know what to say to the guards to convince them that he was a simple slave doing his job. Shiro took a deep breath and rushed after him.

She hated the dark. Memories swirled in her mind of other dark rooms surrounded by other cold walls. Memories of pain and fear. Being left all alone in one of those rooms for days. Not matter how much she had screamed, there was no answer. She had been alone.

She shook her head fiercely to rid herself of those memories. Usopp was in danger. Shiro would help him, even if it meant risking herself.

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy looked at the rows of cells. All of them were empty. Where was Usopp?

"Uso-" he began to yell before Shiro clamped a hand down over his mouth.

"Quiet!" she growled, her slitted eyes flashing with panic. "Someone will hear you!"

"But I can't find him!" Luffy insisted.

"He should be in one of those cells," she pointed towards the far end of the room.

"Then let's go!" Luffy said, rushing ahead. The cloak annoyed him. It was itchy and too long. He almost tripped in it more than once.

"Usopp!" he cried, seeing his friend inside one if the cells.

"Luffy!" Usopp gasped. "How did you find me?"

"Shiro brought me!" Luffy explained. "I'll get you out!" He raised his fist, but Shiro stepped in front of him.

"That'll be too loud! I can get it open!" she said.

Luffy stepped back as she put her hand on the metal. She ran her hand along the length of the keyhole, and red sparks spread across the cells door. With a soft click, the door swung open. Shiro stepped inside, freeing Usopp from his handcuffs in the same manner.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked.

"I ate the Hex-Hex fruit," Shiro said, blushing. "I just cursed the door so that it can't lock anymore."

"Wow!" Luffy cried. What a cool Devil Fruit power!

"Come, we must hurry!" Shiro said, leading them back towards the door they had come through.

Luffy looked at Usopp's wrists, rage filling him. There were bruises and cuts where the manacles had bitten into his skin. Whoever locked him up would pay!

"There you are, Shiro," a deep voice said. Luffy looked at the Shiro. Her eyes were filled with terror. He looked at the door.

Standing in their way was a tall man, with ten men standing behind him.


End file.
